A Yuffie Romance
by Nicky
Summary: Well, here's the Yuffei romance some of my reviewers have asked for.


A Yuffie Romance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft.

A/N: Basic plot: I will be setting our friend Yuffie here up with our usual candidate, Mr. Valentine.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Yuffie Kisaragi stared dully at the floor as she and her friends walked along an abandoned tunnel in the basement of Sephiroth's mansion. Glancing upwards, she saw the affectionate look Cloud gave Aeris, and she scowled. Why was it she never got any boys? She was as pretty as the next girl, right?

"What's this?" Cloud's question jerked her from her thoughts, and Yuffie looked up. In front of them appeared to be a shack of some sort, and judging by how old it looked, it seemed like no one had been in it for many, many years.

"What's that?" asked Aeris.

"A shack of some sort, obviously," snapped Yuffie. Aeris looked hurt, and Cloud immediately jumped to her defense.

"Shut up, Yuffie," said Cloud coldly. Aeris brightened up right away, and Cloud smiled tenderly at her.

Yuffie frowned. 'Damn him,' she thought. 'Oh, how I wish I will meet the right guy someday.'

And outside, up in the night sky, where no one could see it (since they were in the Shinra Mansion basement), a shooting star shot by, and glimmered briefly before going out.

Cloud kicked the door open, and they all stood back as a huge dust cloud poured out. When it settled, they all entered the shack. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust, but when they did, all they could see was a coffin in the center of the shack.

"What the...?" muttered Barret. "What he hell is that foo' thing?" he demanded.

"Dunno, but to me it looks like a coffin," said Cait Sith.

"Cool! I'm going to check it out!" shouted Yuffie. And before anyone could stop her, she ran over to the coffin and started to try and pry the lid off.

"Wait, Yuffie..." started Cloud, but his words died in his mouth as he watched her pry the lid off.

Yuffie pulled the lid off, and her mouth dropped at what she saw was inside it. There was a drop dead gorgeous man inside. He had long, dark brown hair, and it was held back out of his face by some sort of headband. "Wow..." she muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the man in the coffin. Suddenly, the man in the coffin moved. Yuffie screamed and ran back to where the others were.

"What is it?" asked Cloud, rubbing her back softly to get her to stop her hysterics.

"I-It.. it moved!' she blurted out. Everyone was silent, and then they looked up and stared at the coffin.

The man sat up, then stretched out his arms and yawned. Suddenly, his eyes fell on Cloud and the others (except for Yuffie; she stood off to the side) and he glared at them. "What are you doing here? I was having a nice nap, and then you guys came and disturbed it."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to," said Yuffie, looking down at the floor. Everyone turned around and gaped at her. Where was their regular Yuffie? The regular one would have snapped back at this man with some rude retort.

The man also turned to her, and what he saw made his eyes widen. He stood up and climbed out of the coffin, and walked over to where Yuffie stood. Bending down on one knee, he reached for her hand and kissed it. Yuffie stared down at him in wonder and curiosity. "My lady, I am at your service," he said solemnly.

"Uh..." was all Yuffie could get out.

"What is your name?" interjected Cloud.

"The man stood up. "My name is Vincent Valentine." He turned to Yuffie. "And I am simply enchanted by this young lady. What is your name, young lady?" he asked her.

"Y-Yuffie Valentine."

He nodded. "I'm glad to meet you." He put his arm around her shoulder. "So, where are guys going?"

"We're going after Sephiroth," said Cloud. At this, Vincent got a cold look on his face.

Cloud noticed this. "You've heard of him?"

"Maybe," was the reply. Vincent looked down at Yuffie. "Would it be all right if... if I came along with you guys?" he asked her.

Yuffie looked to Cloud. "You'll have to ask him, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent smiled. "Just call me Vincent."

"All right then, Vincent, you'll have to ask Cloud."

Vincent nodded, then took his arm back and walked over to Cloud. "So, sir, would I be allowed to travel with you guys? If you're after Sephiroth, maybe I can help you."

Cloud nodded. "Sure. We could use another ally."

Yuffie ran up to Vincent and threw her arms around him. "Yaaay, you're coming with us!"

Vincent laughed. "Sure thing, Yuffie." He put his arm around her, and started to lead her form the mansion basement, with everyone following them. "Now, I think I heard he was last in... Junon, so maybe we should look there first..."

Vincent's voice trailed off as they walked out of the mansion, out of Nieblehem and towards Junon.


End file.
